Kotatsu and Warm Person
by kimikissu07
Summary: On one cold day, Haru needs warmth. And she got it from a kotatsu and one warm person. YamaHaru, Read and review :D


**Title: **Kotatsu and Warm Person

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Character/Pairing:** YamaHaru

**Summary: **On one cold day, Haru needs warmth. And she got it from a kotatsu and one warm person.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn, so YamaHaru isn't canon... _yet_. Hahahaha~

**Author's NOTE: **Yo! It's really cold inside our house so I hid under my table my blanket. It looks like a kotatsu. Hahaha~ So, here's my new YamaHaru fic :D

* * *

"So cold~ " Haru shivered under her clothes. It's Sunday and there's no classes. It's not yet her Self Appreciation Day so she can't eat cakes. It's too boring in her house, too cold because she's the only one in there, her mother and father isn't home. So she decided to walk even if it's cold.

She passes through the cake shop and her felt her stomach react. She's hungry. She won't eat cakes so she looks at other shop. There she sees **'TakeSushi'**.

_'Oh, Yamamoto-san's sushi shop,' _she decided to eat sushi.

"Welcome! Oh, it's Haru!' Yamamoto greeted her with his warm smile.

"Hello, Yamamoto-san. Can Haru have nigirizushi?" she ordered.

He nodded, "No problem," and tell his father her order. She waited for just two minutes and her order is already done.

"Hmmm... Not many people is coming, so you can take a break, Takeshi," she heard Yamamoto's father say. While eating the second piece of nigirizushi**[1]**, Yamamoto appeared in front of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" he said as he touches the chair across her, she shook her head.

"Isn't it cold? he asks. She looks at him and nod.

"It is, Yamamoto-san! So very cold," she said. According to the news, it's eleven degrees Celsius.

"Really?" he said as if he doesn't mind, "Hey, want to go inside? We have kotatsu**[2]**," he offered.

"Is it okay? Yamamoto-san is working right now, right?"

"It s okay, Dad isn't expecting many customers today, so he can manage," he said as he watch her munch the last piece of her order.

"Okay! Thanks, Yamamoto-san!" she said after finishing her meal and drinking water.

They enter living room. You can find the kotatsu on the center, foams surrounding it and a television. They sat across each other. _'It's so warm,'_ Haru thought.

He offered her some candies and she accepts. They talk a little and watch a baseball match, they bet on who will win. Yamamoto's bet wins.

"Hahah! Told yah!" he teased. She pouted. He sits up straight, causing their feet to hit each other.

"Woah, what's that?" Yamamoto pulled his foot back.

"It's Haru's foot, Yamamoto-san," she pouts.

"It's as cold as ice,"

"Yamamoto-san's foot isn't cold at all,"

"Really? Then..." he Yamamoto slid back under the kotatsu and touch Haru's foot with his. "Woah, so cold~"

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san is so warm!" she said as she plays her feet under the table.

"Haha!" he reached out on her and hold her hands, Haru blush, "You're hands are cold too," he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yours are warm. Isn't Yamamoto-san cold?"

"Nah, I'm warm blooded," he joked.

"Haru too," they laugh.

"They say people with cold hands have warm heart," Yamamoto said while looking at her little hands. It fits perfectly on his.

"Haha! Yamamoto-san's hands and heart are both warm," she smiled, "Oh! Haru think Yamamoto-san is a heater. Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Really? Haha! Still feeling cold?" he asks.

Haru let go on him, she muttered "Cold~" and both her hand on her cheeks, they're cold too. Yamamoto thinks she's cute.

"Haru's cheeks are cold," Yamamoto reach out and touched her hands over her cheeks, causing his thumb to touched Haru's lips.

"Yeah, your lips are cold too..." he said as he lean in, across the table and finally unto Haru's lips.

He can feel her cold hands running on his neck and her warm breath, contradicting her cold lips.

Haru can feel his warm hands on her cold neck and his breathe over her cold cheeks.

They parted, yet she can still feel his warm breathe, he's close to her.

"Yamamoto-san is very warm," she said while looking at him, blushing.

"Isn't I?" Yamamoto said and kisses her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Finished~ Hahahaha! This is the sum of late enrollment, boredom and no using internet policy for two days. Hope you liked it. Please give reviews! Oh, this is un-betaed.

[1] Nigirizushi (lit. hand-formed sushi) consists of an oblong mound of sushi rice that is pressed between the palms of the hands, usually with a bit of wasabi, and a topping draped over it.

[2] A kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.[1] Kotatsu are used almost exclusively in Japan, although a similar product called a korsi is also used in Iran.

Both definitions are from Wikipedia.


End file.
